Love Is A Battlefield
by Iggy22
Summary: Alfred Jones was just a normal padawan fighting in the Clone Wars, that is until he meets Arthur Kirkland, a Sith apprentice. Everything complicates quickly as they get sucked into a love that goes across enemy lines. UsUk. Set in Star Wars universe.


Alfred waited impatiently for the gunship to get to the surface of the planet, his master giving

him a stern look that clearly was meant to get him to stop squirming. It didn't work. Soon

enough though, the ship landed and the blast shields opened to let in the suns bright light and

the sight of the clearing the battle was taking place in. The clearing was filled with heat from

the blasters as the droids and clones fired at each other. The battle had been at a stalemate,

neither side able to one up the other. Even though no one was currently winning, the

battlefield was filled with the remains of clones and droids alike.

This was the sight that greeted padawan Alfred Jones as he stepped out of the Republic

Gunship beside his master, Francis Bonnefoy. Alfred observed the scene around them,

upset whenever his gaze landed on a dead or dying clone trooper. Seeing death was

always hard for him, especially when it was

someone he had known and worked with, it isn't the Jedi way to mourn, but he just couldn't

help it, he felt too much.

Master Francis broke his train of thought by guiding him over to get an overview of the battle

up to this point.

"Well Captain?" Francis asked when they made it to the map.

"We're not winning but we're not losing either." The Captain began "But, General, we are

hoping you and Commander Jones' presence will change the tide of the battle in our favour.

After the death of General Natalia, insane women, we really need another Jedi, or as you are,

a Jedi team. Your help will be invaluable." Blast concluded. Francis nodded, "Thank you Captain, now," He

turned to his apprentice with a smile "ready to go kick some clanker butt?" The blue-eyed teen

beamed "You betcha!," he cheered. "Well come on then," Francis raced into the heart of the

battle, Alfred right on his heels.

It had been half an hour since Alfred had arrived on the battlefield, and he had yet to get tired.

His and his Master's arrival had helped the Republic forces immensely. Rows upon rows of

droids had fallen under his and his master's blue blades. _'We might be able to end this in the _

_next ten minutes!' _Alfred thought excitedly. Though his hopes of it ending quickly were dashed

as noticed a separatist ship land over on the Separatists side. He saw a frowning Francis

make his way over to his side. "This is bad," he yelled over the noise "i sense the presence of

my archenemy on that ship." he continued "Who?" Alfred questioned.

"Arthur Kirkland, a Sith apprentice." Alfred's face turned stark white, "t-there's another s-Sith?"

he stuttered Francis nodded gravely "There is always two, a master and an apprentice, no

more no less."

"Well how come I've never heard of Kirkland before?" Alfred asked after deflecting a blaster

bolt back at the droid that had shot at him. "Because he hasn't been a part of the war yet"

"Well then how do you know about him?"

"He's crossed my path and given me trouble in the past, he is very stealthy, no one has ever

caught him before." Francis sighed, "If only he were a Jedi, he would have been the

Temple's best Shadow." He shook his head to rid himself of the thought. "The only problem is

the Arthur Kirkland does not have a good bone in his body. But that's beside the point, even

though he is only an apprentice he is quite powerful. He is made even stronger by his stronger

by his expertise in the art of ancient Black Magic."

By this time they had cleared away the last of the droids and they stayed to talk while the

Clone's cleaned up and went back to base.

"Master, are we going to have to fight him?" Alfred inquired nervously. The shorter man's lips

tightened. "_Oui_" Alfred began to feel the beginnings of fear on the fringes of his mind, made

worse by his Master's use of his native tongue, Freanchish, which he normally only slipped

into when he was scared or very nervous.

"Don't worry", the stubbled man soothed, "We will deal with that when we come to it."

At sunset that day, they had just finished restoring what was the battlefield back into its

previous state and were about to go back to base where all the clones were at when the

peace was broken by a large crash in the clearing they are occupying. The force of the crash

made the ground shake causing Alfred and Francis to nearly lose their balance. After

moment, the Jedi's heads whipped around just in time to see a man stand up from his kneeling

position on the boulder that had collided with the ground. The man hopped lightly onto the

ground and strode confidently over to where they stood. Francis was staring at the man and

Alfred, well Alfred was wondering how such a perfect creature could actually _be _a man, he

was so beautiful he must be an angel from the moon of Iego. From his golden mess of hair to

his-oh force were those eyebrows?-vibrant green emerald eyes, sparkling with confidence and

a bit of mirth. Also, how could a nose be so perfect and cute, like a fairy's in those old stories

told to younglings by their Crèche Master. The man was pale; his skin looked like pearly silk,

the black of his clothing making it far more noticeable. He was aware that these thoughts

were _very_ inappropriate for a Jedi, he couldn't help himself though he knew he would have to

quickly banish these thoughts, this was defiantly enforced by the man's next words as his

green gaze landed on the tall blond:

"Hello love, my name is Arthur Kirkland."

**A/N: Well I hope you enjoyed it! I've been busy lately, and I got a Tumblr so I have been spending most of my time on there,**


End file.
